inanimateinsanityfandomcom-20200222-history
Dough
Dough, labeled The Replacement, is a male contestant on Inanimate Insanity II, and the alleged big brother of former contestant Bow. He was placed on the Grand Slams after they won him in the competition, but was immediately eliminated after being eaten by Yin-Yang, and thus did not return for the next episode, like bow, through he did appear in ghost form and was mentioned beforehand he is unrecoverable by MePhone4. Personality Dough is a very unimaginative, wearisome, bland, and dull blob of monotonous apathy dough, which is curiously the opposite of his alleged sister Bow, who is notorious for her strong enthusiasm. Dough represents an inverse duplicate of Bow, as almost every aspect of his character is a diluted and tedious principle of Bow's. Dough even mentions that his perspective is to "copy the past" and "never try anything different". Dough has a strange connection to rhyming as well, while his name itself rhymes with Bow, Dough is obsessed with stairs, bears, dares, affairs and most likely anything else that rhymes with chairs, which is Bow's obsession (until Journey Through Memory Lane (Part 2)). Coverage Click here to view the coverage of Dough. Trivia *Dough's voice is based on a mixture of the voices for Lumpy Space Princess from Adventure Time, and Silver Spoon from SherclopsPones's Friendship is Witchcraft animations. *Dough holds the record for shortest time as a contestant, with a mere 17 seconds before being eaten. **He is also the only contestant who didn't do any challenges. *Dough is the first contestant to ever claim to have siblings, although this could be false. **It is highly possible that Toilet lied about being Bow's brother, as in Let 'Er R.I.P., Bow didn't seem to recognize Dough at all. **Also, in Kick the Bucket, Bow yells at him that he is not her brother, confirming that Toilet lied. *Dough rhymes with Bow, which could be the reason Toilet thought that Dough is Bow's brother. *Dough occasionally appears without his legs, although his legs could just be absorbed into his body. ** Counting this fact, Dough is one of two contestants to be legless, the other being Box. Of those, they are two of three characters that do not have legs, with Spikey Mervert being the third one. *According to the Best Of Dough video, Dough was based on a subplot from the television show Glee. *Dough is the only "contestant" to be "eliminated" without getting any votes. **Dough is also the second contestant to be eliminated without getting any votes, the other was Nickel, but since his votes were at the last episode, it doesn't count. He's also the second character to turn into a ghost, the first being Bow. * Dough is the only "debuter" in the second season, although, because of Yin, he didn't compete. * On Bow's Instagram there is a picture of Dough and Bow taking a picture and they're both alive. Gallery |-| Miscellaneous= DoughForm.png GhostDoughForm.png Dough Picture 3.png Dough Picture 2.png Dough.png Best of dough.png |-| Inanimate Insanity II= Dough Revealed.png Dough Half-pressed.JPG Dough Pressed.JPG Dough Microphone Goal.png BOW&DOUGH.png Unknown.jpeg Dough Stair'd.JPG Dough Face.JPG|''"Stairs are the best!"'' Doughate.png Dough_stairs.png 15995009_1380416365326467_4268846522811791276_o.png Category:Deceased Category:Male Category:A to Z Category:Season 2 Contestants Category:Characters Category:The Grand Slams Category:Characters voiced by Taylor Grodin Category:Eliminated Contestants